Intocables
by Lynette P. Broderick
Summary: ... es para valientes apostar por el amor. ¡Feliz año nuevo!


Un regalo pequeñito para mi amiga Sarita. La inspiración llegó después de la vacación en un lugar mágico y con la siempre ayuda de LOVG. Obviamente un Drinny semi-navideño para mantener viva esta parejita.

Disclaimer: nada es mío, si así lo fuera, tal vez seguiría tirada en la playa.

 _"... Es para valientes apostar por el amor"_

Era la última caja. Oficialmente, hoy, saldría de esa casa que había llamado "hogar" los últimos 3 años. Los ojos se le aguaron cuando la foto sobre la chimenea le regresó la sonrisa. Era el día de su boda y los dos parecían estar tan felices, seguros de su amor. ¡Que ironía!

-Veo que has terminado de empacar. ¿Cuándo... te irás?-

La pregunta sonó tan impersonal, como si realmente ya no le importara lo que ella hiciera con su vida, como si le urgiera que desapareciera.

-Hoy. Mi traslador sale en un par de horas. -

¿Traslador? ¿Un par de horas? ¿De verdad, se iría? ¿Dejaría todo así?

\- ¿A dónde irás? -

Suspiro y dejó de mirar la foto. No soportaba la sonrisa juguetona que su yo le regresaba, mucho menos la mirada enamorada de Draco cuando la abrazaba. ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese momento?

-Lejos. Necesito pensar. -

Su hermetismo le causó pánico, si bien las cosas estaban mal entre ellos no significaba que la hubiera dejado de amar. Incluso en ese preciso momento, así, despeinada y ojerosa, le parecía la mujer más bella del planeta. Pero la culpa, el saber que la culpa de esa situación era suya, lo estaba matando lentamente.

-¿Qué dirán tus padres sobre perderte navidad en La Madriguera?-

Sus padres. Aún no les había dicho que ella y Draco se estaban "dando un tiempo". No quería ver la mirada de "te lo dije" en el rostro de su madre o la mirada decepcionada de su padre, el único que los había apoyado desde el primer momento.

-No estoy lista para verlos. ¿Tus padres ya saben que no daremos fiesta de fin de año? -

Ese había sido un golpe bajo. Los padres de Draco nunca habían estado de acuerdo en su matrimonio y deseaban fervientemente que "esa locura" terminara.

-No creo que causarle un infarto a Narcissa sea mi mejor opción. -

Una sonrisa cansada se dibujó en su rostro cuando de pronto su varita lanzó chispas.

-Esa es mi señal... Adiós Draco. -

La pelirroja no lo miro, simplemente tomó su varita y salió del salón.

Vio su pelirroja cabellera perderse en las escaleras del lobby y de pronto supo que no quería dejarla ir. ¿Tiempo? ¿Cómo pretendía pedirle tiempo a la mujer que amaba?

Corrió tan rápido como pudo. Seguramente estaría en su habitación, seguramente podían arreglarlo todo, seguramente... Abrió la puerta con un golpazo, solo para que la nada lo recibiera. La había perdido.

* * *

Tan pronto sus pies tocaron tierra, vomitó. Jamás en su vida se había mareado de aquella forma tomando un traslador. Parecía chiquilla. Cuando su estómago se lo permitió, reparó aquel desastre, pidió disculpas y se retiró con la única maleta que llevaba con ella.

Sabía que significaba. Lo venía sospechando desde hacía semanas. Pero ¿cómo podía sentirse feliz si su vida se estaba desmoronando poco a poco?

El frío gélido de Brno, Praga, rozó su rostro trayendo consigo el olor a manzana y canela de la Navidad.

El mercado navideño era uno de sus lugares favoritos. Cada diciembre desde que estaban juntos, Draco la sorprendía llevándola un fin de semana. Siempre, el mejor del año.

Este era su fin de semana. El primero en años que pasaba sola. No sabía en qué momento las lágrimas habían empezado a correr libres por su rostro. Bonita postal estaba ofreciendo. Pálida, ojerosa, llorona y con una maleta en medio del lugar más festivo de la ciudad.

Estaría ahí hasta que supiera cómo iba a seguir adelante, hasta que estuviera segura si lo suyo con Draco tenía realmente solución. Solo entonces se preocuparía, y ya no por ella. Las lágrimas siguieron su curso y ella camino hasta el pequeño chalet que había rentado.

* * *

Los días parecían pasar cada vez más lento. Desde que Ginny se había ido, todo estaba mal. No podía concentrarse en la empresa, los elfos no dejaban de preguntar por el "ama Malfoy" y él había dejado de dormir por las noches. Le parecía que había pasado una eternidad cuando realmente eran solo 8 días.

Había recorrido los lugares que solían visitar con la intención de encontrarla, pero parecía que se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

París, Mónaco, Roma, Nueva York, incluso había regresado al restaurante ruso que tanto le había gustado a Ginny en Moscú. Ya no sabía dónde más buscarla.

Ese viernes llegó tarde a casa solo para ser recibido por un enorme árbol de navidad en medio del salón. Los elfos aparecieron al instante.

\- ¿adornará el ama Malfoy el árbol navideño? ¿puede Mitzy ayudar con los adornos de este año? -

La pequeña elfa le miró con sus brillantes ojos y entonces lo entendió. ¡Sabía dónde encontrarla!

Se castigó mentalmente, eran ese tipo de detalles los que le habían alejado de Ginny. No era la falta de amor, era la falta de atención. Sentir que la tenía segura, que no había necesidad de más, cada día se alejaba más de ella con excusas estúpidas, trabajo, cansancio, sueño...

No se había percatado que poco a poco ella se había aislado, que ya no sabía cómo comunicarse con su esposa, que ella estaba sufriendo por su silencio. Fue entonces cuando decidió pedirle un tiempo, la peor decisión de su vida. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan egoísta? ¿Por qué no podía aceptar que la culpa era de él, que sus prioridades estaban mal?

* * *

Caminaba sin rumbo disfrutando del ambiente festivo que se respiraba en las calles. Alejarse le había hecho bien, le había ayudado a tomar perspectiva, le estaba ayudando a sanar. Había tomado una decisión.

Colocó sus manos en su vientre de forma protectora y sonrió. El medimago ya se lo había confirmado. Esa era la señal que estaba esperando.

* * *

Salió casi corriendo al mercado en cuanto su traslador llegó a Brno. Camino rápidamente hasta el centro de la ciudad y como lo había supuesto, ahí, mirando la fuente del Parnaso, ella. Estaba seguro de lo que hacía.

-Ginny. –

La pelirroja se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Draco. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí?

\- ¿Draco? -

No dijo nada, solo la abrazó. Le abrazó como si la vida se le fuera en ello, aspiró su aroma a fresias y dejó que una risita ahogada escapara de su boca.

-Perdón. Perdón. Perdón… todo esto ha sido mi culpa. No supe cómo ser el esposo que necesitabas, te dejé sola, te hice a un lado y por eso lo siento. No quiero tiempo. Te quiero a ti, nos quiero a nosotros. -

La voz de Draco estaba cargada de emociones. Sabía lo mucho que le estaba constando hacer esto, pero se lo agradecía. Era la señal.

-Yo también nos quiero de vuelta… -

Ginny empezó a llorar. Nunca había sido falta de amor, el amor no se acaba; cambia, evoluciona y debe cuidarse para que no muera. Esta era la prueba de que el suyo acababa de evolucionar, que era para siempre. Ya había decidido volver y luchar por su matrimonio, pero que Draco estuviera ahí, le demostraba que el también quería lo mismo, que podrían lograr lo que se propusieran juntos.

* * *

Estuvieron así, abrazados y llorando, Merlín sabía cuánto tiempo. Necesitaban saberse juntos, saberse amados, saberse simplemente bien. Cuando les fue suficiente no hubo necesidad de más, volvieron a casa dónde un árbol esperaba ser adornado, dónde un secreto que cambiaría sus vidas esperaba pacientemente a ser develado y dónde una vez más, el amor, había sido su milagro de navidad.

Notas de la autora.

¡Feliz año nuevo para todos!

Hoy que es el último día del 2017 vengo a dejar este pequeñito regalo para mi amiga Sarita (se lo debía).

Como siempre, ya saben que me encanta el drama, mi vida es una constante telenovela y por eso siempre escribo cosas que me recuerdan momentos o situaciones de mi día a día.

Esta historia en especial fue una especie de catarsis, al final no todos los cuentos de hadas son felices, pero la felicidad siempre depende de uno mismo.

Deseo cosas increíbles para todos los lectores, que sea un 2018 lleno de éxitos. Abrazo grande a los seguidores del Drinny, no dejemos que nunca muera.

Y… no olviden, "Nadie te amará si no te arriesgas a que alguien te aborrezca".

Lynette P. Broderick


End file.
